


Romantic under different circumstances

by CarpeDentum



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: After the Movie, Established Relationship, Feelgood PWP, Fluff, How to be entertained in the jungle, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDentum/pseuds/CarpeDentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the hunt for Max, Cougar and Jensen find themselves stuck alone in a jungle. Just the two of them, a campfire and a piranha free lake. It would just be stupid not to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic under different circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/gifts).



> I wrote this as some sort of hopefully cheering up gift for [Amethystina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina) because when I can't be there to hug her I decide to write porn? Because fluffy porn always makes people feel better! So yes, this is for you, Amethystina my snugglebunbun, I hope you like it at least a little. It's the thought that counts?
> 
> This is completely unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Hopefully it's at least readable.

”This would be romantic under different circumstances… Heck, it’s romantic now! You and me, a lake in a jungle, crickets, a tent and a campfire. We just need s’mores and this would be perfect.”

Cougar looked up from the gun he’d just put back together and was met by the grinning face of one Jake Jensen, the only man who could make a mission in the jungle sound like a romantic adventure. Cougar looked down again and shook his head, unable to stop the way the corner of his lips curled upwards. He angled his head so the hat would hide it, no need to encourage Jensen or this would turn from work to a rom-com. Not that much working was going on; they had been stuck in the same spot for a couple of days, waiting for Pooch, Clay and Aisha to check in with where to meet up.

“Or we could skip the s’mores and go skinny dipping! That’s super romantic. We never do romantic things, Coug. Come on.”

Cougar put his gun away and looked up again; Jensen was already halfway out of his clothes, wriggling his hips in the most distracting way while he pushed his pants down. Cougar didn’t have the heart to inform him that neither of them were very romantic people and that the reason they didn’t do more things just to have fun, the two of them, was because they were on the run and trying to take down a madman with a god-complex. Jensen looked so happy at the prospect of skinny dipping that Cougar couldn’t possibly remind him of the situation they were in.

He supposed a few short hours of relaxing couldn’t hurt. And they would hear the radio from the water as long as at least one of them stayed above the surface at all times.

Jensen cheered when Cougar stood up and carefully put his hat away so he could pull his shirt over his head. By that time Jensen had managed to get completely naked and Cougar stilled with his hands ready to unbutton his pants. People who rejected Jake Jensen because he was a goof clearly had no idea what they were giving up. Undressed the silly hacker was all lean muscles, narrow hips and angles that made Cougar’s mouth dry. A sight for the gods that a mere mortal like Cougar Alvarez would never get used to. He could feel in his fingers just how it felt touching all over that skin, dipping down by Jensen’s collarbones, rounding those magnificent pecs and grabbing a handful of that very perky ass. In fact Cougar doubted he would ever forget what that was like, and definitely not as long as Jensen let him have it.

"Stop staring. I'm naked and waiting for your bony ass so we can have a romantic swim in the only piranha-free body of water for miles."

"Patience." Cougar replied despite knowing that it would be useless. It wasn't that Jensen was truly impatient, he could sit for hours searching for a solution to some issue with the tech or when he had to wait before taking out a target. But when it came to things he found exciting and fun he never wanted to wait more than a few seconds at most.

The pants did have to go, though, so Cougar swiftly opened them and let them fall down to rest around his ankles before stepping out of them. He'd lost some weight since he'd bought those, despite his best efforts to keep his muscle mass intact while they were in hiding, so they were easy to take off. The boxers he wore underneath quickly followed and once he was completely naked he took a few steps to get closer to Jensen.

"Satisfied?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

"Mmm, not yet, but I suspect I will be soon enough." Jensen grinned and reached out to pull Cougar close, the sniper following willingly, so he could wraps his arms around the man. A soft shiver went down Cougar's spine as their bodies were pressed close to each other. Jensen's lips were quick to find his own, at first just brushing them together but then pressing in more firmly once, twice, three times. Cougar wound his arms around Jensen's waist and seconds later he could feel big, strong hands gripping his hair, pulling out the tie he'd used to keep it away from his face. Jensen's lips were slightly dry but Cougar used the tip of his tongue to wet them, and his own, before pressing in again. The heat of the jungle had nothing on this, the slow burning fire between them, curling inside their veins, making them impossibly hot. Cougar loved that feeling, would gladly burn if Jensen was the one who set him on fire.

"I thought you wanted to swim." Cougar's voice sounded breathless even to his own ears and he didn't really want to pull back, but he knew that the reward that came with keeping them both from rushing this would be worth it.

"Oh," Jensen sounded a little dazed as he spoke. "Yeah, right. Yes, we should do that."

They couldn't resist sharing a few more kisses before parting, not letting go of each other until Jensen ducked under the surface to get his whole body wet. Cougar stood firmly on the bottom of the lake, the water reaching almost all the way to his chest. He could see Jensen move beneath him, feel hands touching his thighs lightly, like they were nothing but waves lapping against his skin. Cougar knew Jensen could hold his breath for quite a while and let him touch as much as he wanted. Until he felt those fingers wrap around his cock loosely, stroking twice before letting go, that was. He reached down and grabbed Jensen's arms, pulling him up until he felt the man put his feet down and straighten on his own. Closing the distance between them was done in a second and then they were kissing again, bodies unable to stay apart for long, hands moving over warm and wet skin, grabbing, stroking, touching.

The air was filled with noises from the animals that were still awake; crickets, monkeys, birds, the sound of the campfire crackling by the tent, the water gently moving with their bodies and droplets falling down to break the surface and join the lake again. But none of that mattered now, not when Cougar had Jensen so close, when he could touch him so freely without fear of being taken from him. Cougar would never let them take Jensen from him, DADT be damned. And they weren't soldiers anymore, not now anyway. And when they were done hunting Max down he didn't think he wanted to go back either.

Cougar had never imagined himself being the type of man to settle down. He'd always had an itch in his legs driving him on, setting him apart from the rest of his wholesome family. The problem had been solved by joining the army but now, when he'd gone as far as he would ever going to doing this, and when he'd met Jensen he couldn't imagine anything he wanted more than a house with a porch, close to Jess and Beth for Jensen's sake, a car, a job where he didn't have to kill people and maybe a dog. Maybe two dogs. Or cats. As long as Jensen was there he wouldn't be picky. Maybe he could build them a porch swing, Jensen would like that.

"Where are you?" Jensen's voice cut through his thoughts and Cougar looked up and was met with an amused smile. "You looked like you were a million miles away there for a second."

"No es nada. Don't worry about it." It was easy to pull Jensen down into another lingering kiss. He'd tell Jensen all about his hopes and dreams once they were a little closer to actually achieving them, make sure Jensen's hopes and dreams were incorporated as well because somehow Cougar had started believing in a future for them. If they survived Max, that was.

The kiss ended when Cougar stepped back and then dove under the surface to cool off and make sure he was soaked as well. He grabbed Jensen's hips to stay down and pulled himself close. He slid his hands down, digging his fingers into the strong muscles of Jensen's thighs, feeling them tense as he kept moving closer until his lips were pressed against one hip bone. He couldn't stay down for long but he had time to pay some attention to the other side as well before he had to go up for air.

"I was going to use this to seduce you, not the other way around." Jensen huffed and frowned down at Cougar who just looked up at him, not buying the annoyed act at all.

"Not that I'm complaining!" Jensen added quickly. "Your lips on the area around my junk is divine always."

Cougar smiled and licked his lips. He loved watching the way Jensen tracked that movement, how he was now zeroed in on Cougar's mouth. This would not be a long swim, he could already tell. And he didn't really want it to be either because the sooner he could get his wicked way with Jensen, the happier he would be. So Cougar tilted his head back, knowing full well how much Jensen liked kissing his throat, and bit down on his lower lip.

"Cougar…" Jensen's voice was just a whisper and Cougar could feel goose bumps rise over his arms. He didn't let Jensen continue though, instead tugging him down and into another kiss, this time keeping it firm and demanding. He didn't want to stop again, wanted to continue until he couldn't breathe. Jensen's hands moved down his back, under the water to cup his ass before finally resting on his thighs. The biceps under Cougar's hands bunched up as he was lifted up. Cougar wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist to keep himself up but never broke away from the kiss, not even when Jensen started walking. It was a bit of a stumble to get up and they had to break away and laugh at the very ungraceful way Jensen dumped Cougar on the blanket they'd been sitting on earlier.

Jensen shifted, made himself comfortable between Cougar's spread legs, and Cougar could finally properly feel Jensen's skin which meant that the rest of the world would have to fade back for a while. As a sniper he could focus on a lot of things for a long time but there was nothing he enjoyed using that skill on more than Jensen, no weapons involved. This skin against his palms was wet and warm, scarred in places and smooth in others, being witness to a life that had had its fair share of ups and downs. There wasn't a single inch of it that Cougar didn't adore and when he had a chance he liked kissing as much of it as possible, finding all those places that made Jensen squirm and make the most delightful noises.

Tonight, though, it seemed like Jensen was intent on finding all those spots on Cougar. He had claimed Cougar's lips in a slow, indulgent kiss but eventually trailed his lips over Cougar's jaw and down his neck, leaving heat and desire in their wake. Cougar breathed in sharply as he felt teeth carefully dig into the skin where his neck met his shoulders and he grabbed Jensen's ridiculously broad shoulders, needing something to hold on to as the kisses kept travelling down. A tongue swept over his nipples and abs, followed by nips of teeth and gentle kisses. Just as Cougar thought Jensen would finally pay attention to his straining erection the hacker changed direction and came back up.

"Tease." Cougar growled, one hand curling tightly into Jensen's hair, holding on as he wrapped his legs around the other man's hips and flipped them over. Not that it was very difficult when Jensen went quite willingly, but it left Cougar sitting comfortably on the other man's hips. He shifted just an inch until they were perfectly aligned for him to slowly roll his hips and only almost create enough friction.

"Ah, fuck, Cougs…" Jensen was breathless already and to be honest Cougar was pretty sure he'd be too if he tried to speak again. "Wish you could ride me properly."

"Lo sé." He wanted it too but they hadn't brought anything suitable for that kind of activity so it would have to wait until they were somewhere not a South American jungle.

Cougar kept rolling his hips, hands firmly placed on Jensen's chest so he could rub his thumb over hard, sensitive nipples and really feel those muscles work as the man beneath him rolled his body up to create even more friction. A few drops of water fell from the tips of Cougar's hair down onto Jensen's pecs, running slowly down over his stomach, creating a pool in his navel. Sweat started joining the lake water on Cougar's back, making him shiver as it travelled down his spine. Or maybe it was the way Jensen looked that made him shiver. His eyes were half closed, mouth parted and his cheeks were pink. This was one of Cougar's favorite expressions of Jensen's, the almost completely blissed out one. Just looking at the man caused Cougar's heart swell to the point where the warmth spreading through his body almost physically hurt.

The kiss that followed was bordering on desperate, all those emotions fighting to be seen through the haze of desire. One of Jensen's hands closed around their erections, making Cougar keen softly into the kiss. It felt so incredibly good.

"I know, I know… me too." Jensen murmured between kisses, gently reeling Cougar back from the frantic searching for more heat, skin and pleasure.

The steady rocking soon became less rhythmic as Jensen took a firmer grip around the two of them, effectively making the curling flames within Cougar twist and turn until he couldn't hold back. For a second everything inside him went sharp and focused as he dug his fingers into Jensen's shoulders and came, the intensity ebbing away into soft waves instead of the fire from before. He kept himself up until he felt Jensen join him, moaning Cougar's name over and over until he too was nothing more but a trembling, sweaty mess.

Cougar let himself collapse down onto Jensen's chest, not caring about the mess between them. They had a whole lake to themselves; a few minutes of this couldn't hurt. Jensen's hands now rested in the small of his back, warm and safe, and if they could just never move again Cougar would be happy.

It was so easy to lose track of time right there, the flames of the campfire warming and drying their skin, only the creatures of the night awake to witness what had passed. They could have been lying like that for minutes or hours, it was hard to tell, when a static crackling rose from the portable radio situated by the tent. Clay's voice cut through the air like a cold wind, telling them to pick up.

"About time." Jensen murmured. "When we get back to civilization, the first thing I'm going to do is get lube and condoms."

Cougar shook his head with an amused smile as he pushed himself up, reaching for the radio so they could reply. Soon they would be back with their team and moments like these would get rarer again. Not because the others didn't know, they definitely did, but because they wouldn't have much time. As nice as being able to finally take a proper shower would be Cougar would miss this, being just them for a while.

Once their names were cleared he'd definitely look into buying a house. With a porch.


End file.
